Sookie and Jackson's Wedding
by GGFAN
Summary: The story revolves around Sookie and Jackson's wedding. Most characters in the show make an appearance, but the focus is mainly on Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Sookie.


TITLE: "Sookie and Jackson's Wedding"  
  
SUMMARY: Humorous and romantic. Revolves around Sookie's wedding. Most characters make an appearance, but lots of Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Sookie.   
  
FEEDBACK: ggfan@prodigy.net   
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.   
  
COMMENTS: This was written right after Sookie and Jackson got engaged. Dean and Rory were still together at that point. I pulled this off ff.net when I sent the script in to a competition (turns out it advanced to the second round - not bad for my first fanfic!) Anyway, since the competition is over, I figured I would re-post this and just leave it there.  
  
***************  
  
TEASER  
  
INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
RORY and LORELAI are sitting on the couch, reading.   
  
RORY: I need a break. Do you want some more cof-  
  
Lorelai holds up her coffee mug.  
  
RORY: I'll take that as a yes.  
  
Rory puts her book down on the table and spots an envelope.  
  
RORY: Is that the response to Sookie's wedding invitation? That was due weeks ago!  
  
LORELAI: I'm her maid of honor. She knows I'm going to be there. Besides, it was addressed to Ms. Lorelai Gilmore and Guest. I couldn't send back the response because I don't have a guest yet.  
  
RORY: I don't think "and guest" means that you have to bring someone, but you have the option to bring someone if you wanted to.  
  
LORELAI: I guess they don't teach you Wedding Code at that fancy prep school you attend.  
  
RORY: Wedding Code?  
  
LORELAI: "And guest" on an invitation is code for "if you screw up our perfectly even seating arrangements by not bringing a date, you'll be ostracized from the rest of us who could get dates and placed at the singles table."  
  
RORY: It would be tough to fit all that on an envelope.  
  
LORELAI: (whiny) I don't want to sit at the singles table. It's always off in the corner so that people with dates don't have to look at you or talk to you... they can just pity you from afar.  
  
RORY: I'm sure it's not that bad.  
  
LORELAI: Why does there have to be a singles table anyway? Is someone going to die if there are 7 people at a table, or, God forbid, 9? What's the big deal about adding one extra person to a table? I don't take up much room. I don't even need a plate, or a fork. Just give me a napkin and a toothpick. Not even a nice napkin. A cocktail napkin where the dye comes off on your hands when it gets wet!   
  
RORY: Okay, you're scaring me now.  
  
LORELAI: The singles table isn't even assigned a number like all the other tables. It's just got a big scarlet S in the middle of the table instead of a flower arrangement. There should be a law against them!  
  
RORY: I get the picture. Why don't you just ask someone to go with you?  
  
LORELAI: Like who?  
  
RORY: Let me think... who do you see every day that's not dating anyone and would say yes if you asked him to go with you... hmmm... it's a mystery, all right.  
  
LORELAI: Kirk!  
  
RORY: Not exactly who I had in mind, but why not?  
  
LORELAI: He's already got plans for the wedding.  
  
RORY: Go Kirk!  
  
LORELAI: He's the videographer.  
  
RORY: Oh. Why don't you just ask Luke? He's your best friend - well, your best male friend. He's your male Sookie. He's Lookie!  
  
(acknowledges her bad joke)  
  
Sorry... Just ask him, you know he'll say yes.  
  
LORELAI: You just pointed out a problem, though. Luke and I are friends.   
  
RORY: And that's a problem because...  
  
LORELAI: Because of the Date Rule.  
  
RORY: The what?  
  
LORELAI: The Date Rule! When you ask someone to a function where they have to get dressed up and there's a possibility of dancing involved, particularly slow dancing, it's automatically a date and removes the option of going as friends.  
  
RORY: I don't buy it. Jess and Lane are going together, and they're friends.   
  
LORELAI: (shrugs) Well, sure. The Date Rule only applies to people over 30. People under 30 always have the option to go as friends.  
  
RORY: (laughs) You're totally making this up.  
  
LORELAI: Hey, I don't make the rules, I just follow them.  
  
RORY: Knowing Luke, I'm sure there's no possibility of dancing. Therefore, the Date Rule becomes invalid and you can go as friends, right?  
  
LORELAI: Interesting... a possible loophole in the Date Rule. I'll have to consult a higher authority about this.   
  
RORY: God?  
  
LORELAI: Miss Patty.  
  
RORY: Ah. (beat) I still think you're just being a baby by not asking Luke.  
  
LORELAI: Things are still a little weird between us because of the whole Jess thing.  
  
RORY: He'll get over it. He always does.  
  
LORELAI: I hope so. I guess I thought he might ask me to go and then he never did. Who knows, he may have already asked someone else. Besides, it's too late to ask him now without looking desperate.  
  
RORY: So this is about your pride?  
  
LORELAI: Yes. I have my pride.  
  
(questioning look from Rory)  
  
I do!  
  
(beat)  
  
As you can see, there are many issues that must be explored when one receives the dreaded "and guest" invitation.  
  
RORY: You do have many issues, that's for sure.  
  
LORELAI: Get the coffee.  
  
RORY: Deep seeded issues. Issues that require years of therapy.   
  
(Lorelai stands up)  
  
Freud would have a field day.  
  
Lorelai chases Rory into the kitchen.  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
***************  
  
ACT ONE  
  
INT. INDEPENDENCE INN - KITCHEN - DAY  
  
MICHEL, SOOKIE, and JACKSON are in the kitchen. Lorelai enters.  
  
JACKSON: ...Can't I just say that I don't drink?  
  
SOOKIE: Remember the Bracebridge dinner?  
  
JACKSON: Not really.  
  
SOOKIE: There's your answer.  
  
LORELAI: What are you trying to get out of?  
  
JACKSON: My bachelor party.  
  
LORELAI: What? The bachelor party is a rite of passage. It's a time to let loose, have some fun before getting tied down.   
  
SOOKIE: We had a great time at my bachelorette party.  
  
LORELAI: We really did... although it was scary seeing Kirk and Michel have a dance-off to see who would make a better stripper.   
  
SOOKIE: I think I'm still a little hungover even though the party was a few nights ago. Remind me never to drink that much again.   
  
LORELAI: I'll try, but I can't make any promises because I may have killed a lot of short and long-term memory cells at the party.  
  
(to Jackson)  
  
I don't get it. Most men would kill to have a bachelor party!  
  
JACKSON: Even if Rune was in charge of it? And you were the only one invited?  
  
LORELAI: Yes. They would kill themselves so they wouldn't have to go.  
  
RUNE walks in.  
  
MICHEL: Speak of the devil.  
  
Rune hisses at Michel.  
  
RUNE: Jackson, let's go already.  
  
SOOKIE: Bye, babe. Try to make the most of it. It might be fun.  
  
JACKSON: I doubt it, but I'll see you later.  
  
Jackson kisses Sookie goodbye and leaves with Rune.  
  
LORELAI: So, not too much longer until the big day. How are the plans coming along?  
  
SOOKIE: Pretty well, I think. Let me check.  
  
Sookie pulls out a clipboard and begins to rattle off her checklist.  
  
SOOKIE: Dress? Check. Shoes? Check. Flowers? Check. Hors d'oeuvres? Check. Salad? Check. Entrees? Check. Dess-  
  
LORELAI: Sookie, breathe!  
  
SOOKIE: (looks at the clipboard) That's not on the list.   
  
LORELAI: (glances at the clipboard) You actually wrote your name at the top and put a check mark next to it.  
  
SOOKIE: There's so much going on with the wedding, I can't keep it all straight so I have to write everything down.   
  
Rory walks in the kitchen in her school uniform.  
  
SOOKIE: Hi, sweetie.   
  
RORY: Hi. What's going on?  
  
SOOKIE: We're just going over the wedding list.   
  
(to Lorelai)  
  
I decided not to have a table just for the wedding party. That way Jackson and I can spend more time with our parents and I don't have to worry about you and Rune fighting. Plus, you can sit with Rory.  
  
LORELAI: Great idea.  
  
SOOKIE: (under her breath) And your parents.  
  
LORELAI: What was that?  
  
SOOKIE: And your parents. Without a wedding table, I couldn't think of a good reason not to have them sit at the same table as you and Rory.  
  
LORELAI: I can think of many rea-  
  
SOOKIE: Moving on now.   
  
(to Rory and Lorelai)  
  
Which one do you like better? Swans or fans?  
  
Sookie holds up two napkins - one shaped like a swan, the other in the traditional fan shape.  
  
RORY: Fans.  
  
LORELAI: Swans.  
  
RORY: Fans.  
  
LORELAI: No way, swans rule.  
  
SOOKIE: Michel, what do you think?  
  
MICHEL: I think I could not care less.  
  
Michel leaves the kitchen.  
  
RORY: He seems crankier than usual. What's up?  
  
SOOKIE: I'm not sure. He's been in a bad mood all day. Do you think it might be because he wasn't invited to the bachelor party?  
  
LORELAI: I don't know. I wouldn't think he'd even want to hang out with Rune.  
  
SOOKIE: Maybe that's it. He didn't really want to go, but he wanted to get invited so he could say no in a really mean way.  
  
RORY: (bad French accent) Oui, zee French love their barbs.  
  
SOOKIE: Okay, we need a tiebreaker on the napkins. You want to shoot it out, odds or evens?  
  
LORELAI: No, we played odds or evens last night for the remote and it got pretty ugly.  
  
SOOKIE: (beat) I got it! The Stars Hollow Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon game.   
  
LORELAI: (to Rory)  
  
Psyche! I'm the queen of this game. You're going down, sister... daughter.  
  
SOOKIE: (game show voice) In six steps or less, link the following Stars Hollow resident to Kevin Bacon... (beat) Jess. GO!  
  
Rory and Lorelai think hard, counting on their fingers.  
  
RORY: Ding, ding, ding!  
  
LORELAI: Damn!  
  
RORY: Jess is the nephew of Luke, who dated Rachel, who photographed Aidan Quinn, who starred in "A River Runs Through It" with Brad Pitt, who is married to Jennifer Aniston, who starred in "Picture Perfect" with Kevin Bacon!  
  
Sookie raises Rory's arm up in the air.  
  
SOOKIE: Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner.  
  
RORY: Thank you, thank you! So, what do I get?  
  
SOOKIE: You get to fold a lot of napkins into the shape of a fan.  
  
RORY: (unenthused) Woo-hoo.  
  
LORELAI: I'm glad I lost.  
  
SOOKIE: Napkin fold... Check! I love putting checks when things are done.  
  
LORELAI: I'm impressed. It looks like you've got things well under control.  
  
SOOKIE: I'm a little worried about the music, though. What if Drella's in a bad mood? I don't want to be walking down the aisle to "Love Stinks."  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to her.  
  
SOOKIE: Would you? She scares me.  
  
LORELAI: The key is to act like you're not afraid of her. She smells fear.  
  
SOOKIE: I'll keep that in mind, but I'd still prefer it if you dealt with Cujo.  
  
LORELAI: Done.  
  
SOOKIE: What about the music at the reception - band or DJ? There's something nice about live music, but you're never really sure what you're going to get.   
  
RORY: Why not both?  
  
SOOKIE: Wouldn't that be a little expensive?  
  
RORY: I'm sure if you asked Lane, she'd volunteer to be the DJ as a gift.  
  
LORELAI: And what about Morey and the troubadours to play the live stuff? They wouldn't charge as much as a professional wedding band.  
  
SOOKIE: That sounds great! You guys are the best. Now, I've got Kirk lined up for the video, but who can I get to take the pictures?  
  
RORY: Well, if you want someone inexpensive, how about Paris? She's always looking to add extracurricular activities to her college application.  
  
SOOKIE: I don't know. She's kind of pushy. Is she any good at taking pictures?  
  
LORELAI: It's Paris.  
  
SOOKIE: True. Good and inexpensive is definitely appealing, but I don't know.  
  
RORY: I can talk to her about being nice.  
  
SOOKIE: Sold. Another item off the list! Thank you so much for all your help. I wouldn't have been able to get through this without you guys.  
  
LORELAI: That's just part of being friends. When one gets married, the other jumps through hoops to make sure that everything is perfect.  
  
SOOKIE: Well, I'm saying thanks anyway. Now, I still need to decide on the linen color. I've got it narrowed down between ivory, off-white, cream, or eggshell.  
  
LORELAI: Tough call. Let's sleep on it and we'll make a decision tomorrow. We're going to head home. Give me a call if you need anything.  
  
SOOKIE: Okay, see you tomorrow.  
  
Lorelai and Rory walk out.  
  
INT. LUKE'S DINER - MORNING  
  
LUKE is behind the counter. JESS is taking BABETTE'S order. Rory walks in and sits down at the counter. KIRK is sitting a few stools away.  
  
RORY: Hey, Luke. Hey, Kirk.  
  
RORY: (to Luke) You're going to Sookie and Jackson's wedding, right?  
  
LUKE: Right.  
  
RORY: Was your envelope addressed to Luke Danes and Guest?  
  
LUKE: Yeah, why?  
  
RORY: Well, according to someone who shall remain nameless, the "and guest" is more a threat than an option.  
  
LUKE: Un-huh.  
  
Kirk stands up and puts some money on the counter.  
  
RORY: And you don't want to be stuck at the singles table, do you?  
  
LUKE: The what?  
  
KIRK: (to Luke) The singles table. All the people who don't have dates get stuck together at the same table. It's in the Wedding Code.  
  
Luke glances questioningly at Rory, who nods in agreement.  
  
KIRK: At least this time I'm working so I'll have an excuse for not bringing a date. (beat) I wonder if they'll have an AV table.  
  
LUKE: Don't count on it.  
  
Kirk picks up the tip money he was going to leave and exits.  
  
RORY: So, are you bringing a guest?  
  
LUKE: That's none of your business.  
  
RORY: I know, but if you don't have anyone else in mind, why don't you ask Mom?  
  
LUKE: Does your mother know you're talking to me about this?  
  
RORY: (without conviction) Yes?  
  
LUKE: Liar.  
  
RORY: Okay, she doesn't know. But I know she doesn't want to go alone, so why don't you just ask her to go?   
  
LUKE: Like a date?  
  
RORY: Not necessarily. (beat) Do you dance?  
  
LUKE: Excuse me?  
  
RORY: I didn't think so. It's not a date. You can go as friends. (encouraging) She wants you to ask her.  
  
LUKE: She does?  
  
RORY: Of course! You're her Lookie.  
  
LUKE: Don't call me that.  
  
RORY: That's with 2 "o"'s, not a "u".  
  
LUKE: Does it end with an "i" and an "e"?  
  
RORY: Yes.  
  
LUKE: Then don't call me that.  
  
RORY: Would it have made a difference if it ended with a "y"?  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
RORY: So, basically, don't call you anything that ends with an "ee" sound.  
  
LUKE: Pretty much.  
  
RORY: Good to know. Anyway, back to the subject...  
  
LUKE: What is it about a wedding that drives everyone crazy? Lorelai's a grown woman. If she didn't want to go by herself, why didn't she just ask me to go with her?  
  
RORY: The final ruling on the Date Rule loophole hasn't come in yet.   
  
LUKE: The what?  
  
RORY: Long story.  
  
LUKE: (beat) Congratulations. You've finally become as nutty as your mother.   
  
RORY: (pleading)  
  
Luke.  
  
LUKE: I'll think about it.  
  
Rory gives Luke a big smile. Lorelai enters the diner and sits down next to Rory.  
  
LORELAI: (Drum rolls on the counter) Coffee please!  
  
LUKE: Hello to you, too.  
  
RORY: I just found out an interesting little tidbit about our friend Luke here.  
  
LORELAI: Ooh, do tell.  
  
RORY: He doesn't like being called anything that ends with an "ee" sound.  
  
LORELAI: (drawn out) Reeeally? I just thought he didn't like being called snuffy.  
  
RORY: I don't think anyone would want to be called snuffy.  
  
LUKE: (to Rory) Thank you!  
  
LORELAI: (to Luke) How about... sweetie?  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
LORELAI: Honey?  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
LORELAI: Baby?  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
LORELAI: Beefy? Brainy? Brawny?  
  
LUKE: Having fun?  
  
LORELAI: Scruffy? Manly?  
  
RORY: Smarty? Handy?  
  
JESS: Prickly? Cheapie?  
  
BABETTE: Hottie!  
  
LUKE: (loudly) I'm ignoring all of you!  
  
LORELAI: Testy.  
  
Luke pulls away Lorelai's coffee mug.  
  
LORELAI: (taken aback) Meany!  
  
LUKE: Are you finished?  
  
LORELAI: Yes.  
  
Luke gives her back her cup.  
  
LORELAI: Softy.  
  
LUKE: (to Rory) See what you started?  
  
RORY: Sorry about that.  
  
LUKE: No, you're not.  
  
RORY: Not really. It was pretty fun, actually. Time for school. I'll see you guys later.  
  
LORELAI: Bye, babe. I'll see you tonight.  
  
Rory leaves.  
  
LUKE: So, how goes the insanity otherwise know as planning a wedding?  
  
LORELAI: Very well. In fact, I'm meeting Sookie in a few minutes to determine the shade of white the linens should be. Any thoughts?  
  
LUKE: Yeah, I think I'll pretend you didn't just ask me about linens.   
  
LORELAI: Big help. Thanks.  
  
LUKE: (awkward) Listen, about the wedding, I was wondering if... well, I was thinking that... since you're going, and I'm going... and we're friends, right?   
  
LORELAI: Right.  
  
LUKE: (awkward)  
  
I just thought... why don't we... you know, go together... if you wanted to.  
  
LORELAI: Um, okay. I mean, yeah, that'd be great. I really didn't want to go alone.  
  
LUKE: Well, what are friends for if they can't keep each other company at these stupid things, right?  
  
LORELAI: My thoughts exactly. (raises her cup as a toast) To friends.   
  
LORELAI (cont'd) I can't wait to see you do the Funky Chicken! I'm going to post a copy of the video on the Stars Hollow Web Site... with Taylor's permission, of course.  
  
LUKE: Sorry to spoil your fun, but I don't dance.  
  
LORELAI: At all?  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
LORELAI: That's too bad. Well, I better get going. There are important linen decisions that need to be made.  
  
LUKE: Good luck with that.  
  
LORELAI: Thanks. See you later.  
  
Lorelai leaves the diner. Jess comes over and cleans off the counter. Rory and Lorelai's mugs are almost full.  
  
JESS: Do the Gilmores ever finish their coffees?  
  
LUKE: Occasionally.  
  
JESS: So, you're going to the wedding with Lorelai?  
  
LUKE: Yep.  
  
JESS: Do they make flannel tuxedos?  
  
LUKE: Shut up.  
  
JESS: I'm just saying.  
  
LUKE: Well, say it someplace else - like school.  
  
JESS: Whatever you say, Uncle Luke.  
  
Jess puts his rag down, picks up his backpack and jacket from under the counter.  
  
LUKE: Hold on a second. You're going to this thing, too, and I doubt you've got a tux buried anywhere in that pigsty you call a room.  
  
JESS: Yeah. So?  
  
LUKE: So how about after school, we go over to the tuxedo place and get you one?  
  
JESS: Okay... thanks.  
  
LUKE: You're welcome.  
  
JESS: I'm not taking back that cheapie joke, though, until I get bumped up to minimum wage for working here.  
  
LUKE: Go to school.  
  
Jess leaves for school. Luke wipes off the counter, a smile on his face.  
  
END OF ACT I  
  
***************  
  
ACT TWO  
  
EXT. INDEPENDENCE INN - REHEARSAL - DAY BEFORE WEDDING  
  
Rune and Jackson are standing at the altar. TAYLOR is officiating. DRELLA is off to the side with her harp.  
  
RUNE: Why do I have to be here for this?  
  
JACKSON: Because it's the rehearsal and, I don't know why, but you're the best man so you have to be here.   
  
RUNE: All I have to do is stand here. What's to rehearse?  
  
JACKSON: Just stand there and be quiet until it's time for you to give me the ring.  
  
RUNE: The what?  
  
JACKSON: Rune!  
  
RUNE: Calm down, I've got the ring. (under his breath) Maybe you should rehearse lightening up a little.  
  
Lorelai steps up to the end of the aisle.  
  
LORELAI: Everybody ready? Let's go!  
  
Lorelai walks down the aisle and turns around, but Sookie is not there.  
  
LORELAI: Yoo hoo! Sookie, your turn!  
  
Sookie steps up to the end of the aisle.  
  
SOOKIE: Sorry, I was waiting for the music.  
  
LORELAI: (to Drella) Hit it.  
  
Drella starts playing "Sunshine of Your Love" by Cream. Sookie walks down the aisle, very concerned about the music.  
  
LORELAI: (to Drella) When I said we wanted you to play a love song, I didn't mean pick a song with the word love in it!  
  
DRELLA: Be more specific next time.  
  
LORELAI: Why don't you play that really pretty one that's played a lot at weddings?  
  
DRELLA: Yeah, that's much more specific.  
  
LORELAI: You know, that one I can never remember the name of?  
  
(starts singing/humming some of Pachelbel's "Canon in D")  
  
DA da da DA da da -   
  
DRELLA: Kashmir, got it.  
  
Lorelai gives Drella a dirty look.  
  
TAYLOR: Okay, now that that's settled, let's go through the ceremony so you'll be nice and relaxed tomorrow.   
  
Jackson and Sookie take deep breaths.  
  
TAYLOR: First, I'll start by saying a few welcoming words to the guests.  
  
(to the wedding guests)  
  
Welcome to Sookie and Jackson's wedding. I am honored to be here to officiate and I'm so touched that you asked me to do so.  
  
Jackson and Sookie smile at each other.  
  
TAYLOR: A wedding is such a joyous occasion. To stand before all your friends and family and profess your love for each other is such a wonderful thing. In my role as Justice of the Peace, I perform many official duties, but this is by far my favorite.   
  
(beat)  
  
I remember when Sookie and Jackson first started dating. I think everyone in Stars Hollow knew there was something special...  
  
(continues talking)  
  
Lorelai, Sookie, and Jackson give each other questioning looks about how long Taylor is talking. Drella starts playing the harp.  
  
TAYLOR: What is this, the Oscars?  
  
LORELAI: Taylor, I think we're going to have to cut this part out, or at least shorten it a little. Your welcome introduction is going to be longer than the ceremony.  
  
TAYLOR: Point taken. Let's move on to the ceremony. (pause) We are gathered here today... blah, blah, blah... love, love, love... vows, rings, husband and wife, kiss, applause, walk, party.  
  
SOOKIE: That's it?  
  
TAYLOR: Well, there's really not that much too it.  
  
RUNE: (to Jackson) I told you.  
  
Drella starts playing. Sookie and Jackson walk up the aisle, followed by Rune and Lorelai.  
  
SOOKIE: Is it too late to write our own vows?  
  
LORELAI: Don't worry, you guys. You know Taylor. He's saving the good stuff for an audience.  
  
SOOKIE: If you say so.  
  
RUNE: (to Lorelai) You're not wearing heels tomorrow, are you? I have to walk next to you, you know.  
  
LORELAI: Why don't I just have the landscaping crew dig a pathway on my side of the aisle?  
  
SOOKIE: I'm a little worried. That wasn't much of a practice.  
  
LORELAI: Honey, we've had a million weddings here. Everyone knows the drill. It'll be fine, I promise.  
  
SOOKIE: Okay. I just want everything to be perfect, you know?  
  
JACKSON: Everything will be fine.  
  
SOOKIE: I love you. Want to get married?  
  
Sookie and Jackson kiss.  
  
LORELAI: Hey, I just said everything was going to be fine. Where's my kiss?  
  
Lorelai glances over at Rune, scared he might think she was serious.  
  
RUNE: You wish, Xena.  
  
INT. TUXEDO SHOP - NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING  
  
Luke walks in. Kirk is working behind the counter.  
  
KIRK: What can I do for you?  
  
LUKE: You just called me to say that Jess and my tuxedos were ready to be picked up.  
  
KIRK: Right, right. It's still not too late to change your mind on the style, you know. We'll be open late tonight to do alterations and you can pick them up in the morning.  
  
LUKE: I'm not getting into this with you again.  
  
KIRK: The tuxedo a man wears makes a statement about that person.   
  
Luke rolls his eyes.  
  
KIRK: Why do you want to go with the same old boring tux, when you can spice things up a little with a top hat and tails? Or wear a different color - gray is in nowadays. And don't even get me started on cummerbunds and vests.   
  
LUKE: I won't. (irritated) Can you just get the stuff we ordered?  
  
KIRK: (drawn out) Booring.  
  
Luke gives Kirk a dirty look.  
  
KIRK: (quickly) I'll be right back.  
  
Kirk goes in the back and comes back with the clothes.  
  
LUKE: Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
KIRK: See you. And remember to act natural when the camera's on you, okay? I don't want people to look stiff during their interviews.  
  
LUKE: If that camera comes within 20 feet of me, I'm going to strangle you with your cummerbund.  
  
KIRK: (nods) Duly noted.  
  
Luke exits the store and runs into Lorelai.  
  
LUKE: Hey, how's it going?  
  
LORELAI: Not bad. What have you got there?  
  
LUKE: (nods at the store window) An iron.  
  
LORELAI: Is it pretty?  
  
LUKE: No, it's not pretty. It's a tuxedo, what do you think?  
  
LORELAI: Does it have a ruffled shirt? You know I like the ruffled shirt.  
  
LUKE: I know you like ruffled shirts.  
  
LORELAI: What color is it? I want to make sure we don't clash.  
  
LUKE: Clash? We're not going to the prom, Lorelai. (Lorelai's face falls) It's black.  
  
LORELAI: Phew. Black goes with almost anything.  
  
LUKE: This whole town is acting even stranger than usual over this thing. Do you always go this nuts over weddings?  
  
LORELAI: I like weddings. It's one of the few times you can get a bunch of people together and everyone's happy and in a good mood. Plus, it's fun to get all girlied up every once in a while.  
  
LUKE: Isn't it though? I better get going. I've got an early appointment to get my nails done.  
  
LORELAI: Maybe we'll see you there.  
  
LUKE: I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Luke walks back towards the diner and Lorelai walks towards home.  
  
INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - MORNING OF THE WEDDING  
  
Sookie is in the kitchen, putting danishes and coffee on the table, singing "Chapel of Love." Sleepy-eyed Lorelai and Rory come in and sit down.  
  
SOOKIE: Good morning! Happy wedding day!  
  
LORELAI: So this is what Saturday morning looks like.  
  
Rory and Lorelai sit down at the table and sip their coffee and eat their danishes.  
  
RORY: You're chipper in the morning. It usually takes Mom and me two cups of coffee to even say hello.  
  
SOOKIE: I woke up early so I've had a while to adjust. I'm so excited because today's the big day!  
  
RORY: How are you feeling?  
  
SOOKIE: I'm a little of everything. Nervous, excited, happy, sad...   
  
RORY: You've got all the bases covered.  
  
SOOKIE: Thanks again for letting me sleep over. I know it's dumb, but I didn't want Jackson to see me the night before the wedding and I thought he might try to sneak over to my place.  
  
LORELAI: Maybe you should've told him that your parents are staying there.  
  
SOOKIE: Nah. Let him suffer for breaking the rules.  
  
LORELAI: That's the spirit!  
  
SOOKIE: I could hardly sleep last night. Do I look tired? Are there bags under my eyes?  
  
LORELAI: (reassuring) You look great.  
  
SOOKIE: Thanks. At least I've gotten a jump-start on the to-do list. I've already finished items 1-4.  
  
Lorelai picks up the clipboard and reads off some of the items.  
  
LORELAI: One: Wake up Lorelai and Rory.  
  
Two: Get danishes for Lorelai and Rory. Three: Wake up Lorelai and Rory again. Four: Make coffee for Lorelai and Rory.  
  
(to Rory)  
  
And some people feel excluded from their friend's weddings.  
  
RORY: (to Sookie) Do you have anything on that list that's actually directly related to the wedding?  
  
SOOKIE: Tons of things, but I wanted you guys with me for support, so I knew I had to get you up and moving early.  
  
LORELAI: Let's see what else is the agenda today... go to the inn, check on food, decorations, etc. Ooh, then comes the fun stuff. Hair, nails, etc.  
  
SOOKIE: Okay, enough chitchat. Get your butts in gear. Time's a-wasting and we've got lots of stuff to do before the show this afternoon. Let's go... chop, chop!  
  
Lorelai and Rory stand up and salute Sookie. They start walking out of the kitchen.  
  
RORY: (to Lorelai) I guess we know what Sookie would have done with her life if she hadn't become a chef.  
  
LORELAI: If she doesn't watch it, she's going to become mighty close with her clipboard before the day is through.  
  
SOOKIE: Wait! I'm sorry, you guys. I'm just excited. Come back here and give me a hug!  
  
Lorelai and Rory give Sookie a hug and then walk out of the kitchen.   
  
SOOKIE: Faster!  
  
Lorelai and Rory run upstairs. Sookie picks up the clipboard and puts a checkmark on the list and starts singing "Chapel of Love" again.  
  
INT. BEAUTY SALON - EARLY AFTERNOON  
  
Sookie, Rory, Lorelai, and LANE are getting their nails done. Sookie, Rory, and Lorelai have had their hair styled. Music is playing in the background and the four girls are bobbing to the music.  
  
LORELAI: Weddings put me in a good mood.  
  
SOOKIE, RORY, LANE: (same time) Me too.  
  
SOOKIE: I love this bonding experience! It's fun to hang out with the girls and get all gussied up.  
  
LORELAI: I'm with you. I don't usually spend the time or money to get my hair and nails done, but it's nice to be pampered every once in a while.  
  
RORY: I feel like a human Barbie doll... except that I don't have an 18-inch waist or a 38DD chest, and my neck is wide enough to support my head.  
  
SOOKIE: Too bad I only plan on getting married once.  
  
RORY: Well, the rest of us aren't married yet. We'll make it a tradition that we hang out and treat ourselves like queens on our wedding days.  
  
LORELAI: Then we'll get divorced and remarried so we can keep the tradition alive.   
  
RORY: Mom, you've really gotten into all of this. I never knew you were so into weddings.  
  
LORELAI: I didn't either. We have lots of weddings at the inn, but I'm not close to the people getting married. And I never really got into planning my own because it just didn't feel right because Max wasn't the one for me. But this is different. Sookie and Jackson are so perfect together, and it's such a happy thing. It's infectious. It makes me think that there's hope for me yet.  
  
SOOKIE: There's a Jackson out there for everyone if you're open to the possibility. Now that you've cleared up some of the old relationship issues that have held you back in the past, you're ready. You're going to meet someone or see someone and it's going to be - BAM!  
  
LORELAI: Easy, Emeril. I know I'm feeling a little sappy today, but I think you may be right.  
  
SOOKIE: Brides are always right on their wedding day.  
  
RORY: Lane, I'm surprised your mom let you come here.  
  
LANE: Are you kidding? She thinks beauty salons are whorehouses in disguise. By the way, if anyone asks, I'm at the library. I was shocked when she agreed to let me go to the wedding, especially with a boy. If she found out I was here, the next time you'd see me would be at my graduation... from medical school.  
  
RORY: How are you going to explain the nail polish?  
  
Lane holds up one hand.  
  
LANE: The clear colored, no-fume nail polish? I'm hoping she won't notice.   
  
LORELAI: So, Sookie, what's left on our to-do list?  
  
SOOKIE: (looks over at her clipboard)  
  
After hair and nails, the only thing left is getting dressed and then married.   
  
LORELAI: Is that all? We're home free.   
  
All four start swaying to the music again. The front door jingles. Lane gasps and hides under the table. MRS. KIM walks in.  
  
MRS. KIM: Where's Lane?  
  
RORY, SOOKIE, LORELAI: (same time)  
  
Library.  
  
Mrs. Kim looks like she doesn't believe them and then leaves. Rory peers under the table.  
  
RORY: Come on out, the coast is clear.  
  
Lane climbs out from under the table.  
  
LANE: Whew, close one. I better get going before she starts getting suspicious.  
  
SOOKIE: I think it's a little late for that. She's already looking for you.  
  
LANE: No, she sometimes performs random checks even when she knows where I am. I think it's just to keep her interrogative skills sharp. If she really knew I wasn't at the library, she'd have flipped over this table looking for me.  
  
(to Rory)  
  
You and Dean are coming by to pick us up, right?  
  
RORY: Yep. We'll be there about a half hour before the wedding.  
  
LANE: Okay, great. I'll see you then. Good luck, Sookie!  
  
SOOKIE: Thanks, I'll see you later.  
  
Lane leaves.  
  
Sookie, Rory, and Lorelai get up from getting their nails done. They get their purses and hold their hands up in the air so they won't touch anything.  
  
SOOKIE: That was a good idea to pre-pay so we won't have to mess up our nails trying to get our cash out.  
  
LORELAI: I try to think of everything. Since we're done with all the items on the list, I guess Rory and I will go home and get dressed. I know your mom is going to help you get ready, so I'll meet up with you at the inn before the ceremony, okay?  
  
SOOKIE: I can't believe this. Next time you see me, I'll be in my wedding dress! I'd give you another hug but I don't want to mess up my nails.  
  
RORY: You're going to look beautiful.  
  
SOOKIE: Thanks, you will too.  
  
Lorelai, Sookie, and Rory leave the salon.   
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
***************  
  
ACT THREE  
  
INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - LORELAI'S BEDROOM - LATE AFTERNOON (WEDDING DAY)  
  
Lorelai's dressed for the wedding and is putting on a necklace. She hears a knock on the door.  
  
LORELAI: Enter if you're dressed pretty.  
  
Rory enters the bedroom. Lorelai turns to look at her.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, Rory, you look beautiful.  
  
RORY: Thank you. So do you.  
  
LORELAI: This old thing? (holds out her necklace to Rory) Can you help me put this on?  
  
RORY: Sure.  
  
Rory takes the necklace and starts to put it on Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: This is weird. I feel nervous and excited. Luke said yesterday I was acting like I was going to the prom, and I think he's right. I do kind of feel that way.  
  
RORY: Well, better late than never. I have trouble picturing Luke arriving in a limo and pinning a corsage on you, though.  
  
LORELAI: Me, too.  
  
Rory finishes putting on the necklace, takes a step back, and shakes her finger at Lorelai.  
  
RORY: And I want you home by midnight, young lady, and not a minute later.  
  
Front doorbell rings.  
  
RORY: I'll get it.  
  
Rory goes downstairs and opens the door. Luke is on the porch, facing the direction of the lawn. When the door opens, he turns around. Luke is wearing a black tuxedo, and he's clean-shaven with a nice haircut. He looks incredibly handsome, yet ill at ease because he's not used to being dressed up so formally. Rory's mouth drops open.  
  
RORY: Luke?  
  
LUKE: Rory.  
  
Rory moves her hands in an "I don't know what to say" gesture.  
  
LUKE: You look very nice.  
  
RORY: You look... great. Better than great!  
  
LUKE: (shrugs but pleased) Yeah, well, it was required, right?  
  
Rory nods her head, still staring.  
  
LUKE: If I'm going to be out here a while, I can mow the lawn.  
  
RORY: Oh, sorry. Come on in.  
  
Rory opens the door wider and steps to the side and gestures for Luke to come in.  
  
LUKE: Thanks.  
  
RORY: I'll go get Mom.  
  
Luke nods in agreement. Rory goes upstairs. Luke takes a deep breath.  
  
LORELAI: Is that Dean?  
  
RORY: No. (beat) I think its Luke.  
  
LORELAI: You think?  
  
RORY: You'll see. I'm going to finish getting ready. Tell Sookie not to be nervous and that I love her.  
  
LORELAI: I will. We'll see you over there.  
  
Lorelai walks down the stairs. She stops when she sees Luke. They stare at each other for a few seconds. Lorelai finishes walking down the stairs and makes a similar "I don't know what to say" hand gesture that Rory made.  
  
LUKE: Mark your calendars - Lorelai's speechless.  
  
LORELAI: I'm sorry, it's just... (beat) Wow.  
  
LUKE: You look beautiful.  
  
LORELAI: Thank you.  
  
(awkward pause)  
  
LUKE: Well, I guess we should get going. The sooner we get to this stupid thing, the sooner it'll be over with.   
  
LORELAI: Now there's the Luke I recognize.  
  
LUKE: I liked it better when you were speechless.  
  
Luke crooks his arm in a "Shall we?" gesture. Lorelai links her arm around his. Luke opens the door. Lorelai walks out in front of Luke, smiling at him.  
  
EXT. STREET - LATE AFTERNOON (WEDDING DAY)  
  
DEAN and Rory are walking hand in hand down the street.  
  
DEAN: I can't get over how beautiful you look.  
  
RORY: Thanks again.   
  
DEAN: This is the second time I've had to wear a tux to go somewhere with you. I should probably just buy one.  
  
RORY: That's an excellent idea. You look very handsome in your tuxedo.  
  
Rory and Dean stop for a kiss and then keep walking. As they near Lane's house, they see Mrs. Kim, Lane, and Jess standing on the porch. Mrs. Kim is talking and gesturing at Jess and Lane. Jess is nodding his head. Dean stops walking and watches the scene.  
  
DEAN: I have to admit, I'm enjoying this. Should we let him squirm for a little while more?  
  
RORY: Today's a happy day. Be nice.   
  
Rory tugs his arm to keep him moving. They walk up the path.  
  
MRS. KIM: No drinking! No smoking! No dancing! No touching! No looking!  
  
RORY: Hi. Sorry we're late. Lane, you look great.  
  
LANE: Thanks. So do you.  
  
Mrs. Kim glares at Rory like she's a bad influence on Lane. Dean and Jess look uncomfortable around each other.  
  
RORY: So, are you ready to go?  
  
JESS AND LANE: (quickly) Yes!  
  
LANE: Bye, Mama. (kisses her on the cheek) I'll be home by 10:00.  
  
MRS. KIM: 8:00!  
  
LANE: 9:00.  
  
MRS. KIM: (nods) 9:00.  
  
RORY: Bye, Mrs. Kim.  
  
Mrs. Kim grunts in return.  
  
Dean and Rory walk down the path toward the street. Jess and Lane follow, walking side by side.  
  
MRS. KIM: (yells to the backs of Jess and Lane) Too close!  
  
Seen from behind - Jess and Lane take a step apart and keep walking.  
  
EXT. STREET - SECONDS LATER  
  
Rory, Dean, Lane, and Jess walking up the street towards the inn.  
  
LANE: Sorry about that.  
  
JESS: No problem. That was pretty much what I expected, so I was ready for it.  
  
LANE: You expected that?  
  
JESS: I had to get a permission slip from Luke and my teacher just to come over to your house to work on a school project.   
  
LANE: That's right. You must have made a good impression on her. The fact that she's letting us go together, even just as friends, is a small miracle.  
  
JESS: (waves his hand) Pfft... I thought you said she was strict. She's a pussycat.  
  
LANE: Yeah, right. You want to see what happens if I get home at 9:01?  
  
JESS: (shudders) Hell, no. (beat) I didn't dare say so in front of your mom, but you look great.  
  
LANE: Thanks, so do you.  
  
Jess and Lane look at Rory and Dean.  
  
LANE: We're pretty pathetic, aren't we?  
  
JESS: Yep.  
  
LANE: Weddings are happy occasions. Let's not let the fact we don't have "real" dates get us down and we'll just have some fun, okay?  
  
JESS: Deal.  
  
INT. INDEPENDENCE INN - LATE AFTERNOON (WEDDING DAY)  
  
Kirk is filming the guests as they arrive at the inn and PARIS is taking pictures of the guests in the lobby. Luke is in the lobby talking to MIA.   
  
MIA: Luke, it's so good to see you again.  
  
LUKE: You too. It's nice to see a friendly face that's not looking at me like I'm a freak.  
  
MIA: They're just not used to seeing you all dressed up. I remember when your father used to take you to church on Sunday. You hated getting dressed up then, too.  
  
LUKE: I guess some things never change.  
  
Paris walks up to Luke and Mia and holds up the camera.  
  
PARIS  
  
Smile pretty.  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
PARIS  
  
What? You have to. I need pictures of all the guests.  
  
LUKE: You get one picture and I'll give you ten bucks to leave me alone the rest of the night.  
  
PARIS  
  
Two pictures.  
  
LUKE: Fine.  
  
Paris holds up the camera again.  
  
PARIS  
  
Smile.  
  
Paris takes Luke and Mia's picture and walks off. RICHARD and EMILY walk into the lobby. Emily hesitates and then decides to go over to talk to Mia.  
  
EMILY: Hello, Luke. Mia.  
  
MIA: Hello, Emily. It's nice to see you again.  
  
EMILY: (lukewarm) Thank you. Richard, I don't believe you've met Mia. (beat) Lorelai's employer.  
  
Richard shakes Mia's hand.  
  
RICHARD: Oh, hello. I'm glad we finally get a chance to meet after all this time.  
  
MIA: (kindly) Likewise.  
  
RICHARD: You've got a charming place here. And everything looks just wonderful.  
  
Emily gives Richard a look because she still has issues with Lorelai's relationship with Mia.  
  
MIA: Why, thank you. But you really must give the credit to your daughter. She does a wonderful job running the inn.  
  
EMILY: Yes, I always thought that Lorelai was a talented young woman.  
  
(uncomfortable silence)  
  
RICHARD: I finally got a chance to see Lorelai at work a few months ago. She's got an (beat) interesting style.  
  
MIA: She always has. That's what makes her Lorelai.  
  
EMILY: Richard, we should probably go outside and find a place to sit.  
  
RICHARD: That's a fine idea. Goodbye, Mia, it was very nice to meet you.  
  
MIA: (to Richard) Thank you, it was nice to meet you as well. (to Emily) I hope we can see each other again at some point. Perhaps at Lorelai's wedding?  
  
EMILY: (more friendly) Perhaps. Although the way things are going, I wouldn't be surprised if we attended Rory's wedding before Lorelai's.   
  
MIA: Rory's a wonderful girl.  
  
EMILY: Yes, she is. I'm glad we've had the opportunity to spend more time with her recently. We'll see you at the reception.   
  
(to Luke)  
  
I barely recognized you without your baseball cap and beard when we first came in. I must say you clean up very nicely.  
  
Richard and Emily walk off.  
  
LUKE: Was that a put-down or a compliment?  
  
MIA: A little of both, I think.  
  
Kirk is filming more people arriving - Babette and MOREY, MISS PATTY, BOOTSY, Dean and Rory, Jess and Lane. Miss Patty walks over to Luke and Mia.  
  
MISS PATTY: Hello, Mia. Luke, dear, where have you been hiding yourself all these years? You look absolutely delicious.   
  
MICHEL: (to all guests) Excuse me. If everyone could please go thru these doors and find a seat outside, the ceremony is going to commence in a few minutes.  
  
LUKE: Oh, thank God.  
  
MISS PATTY: You must promise me a dance later.  
  
Miss Patty walks off.   
  
EXT. INDEPENDENCE INN - WEDDING  
  
Drella is outside playing a beautiful song on the harp. The guests begin walking outside to find seats. Kirk and Paris are filming and taking pictures of the guests. Luke and Mia find seats. He looks around to see who else is there. When Luke spots Miss Patty, she pats the empty seat next to her. Luke turns his head away, looking a little scared.   
  
INT. DRESSING ROOM - MINUTES BEFORE THE WEDDING  
  
Lorelai is in the dressing area with Sookie.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, Sookie. You look so beautiful.  
  
SOOKIE: Thanks. I think I scrubbed off a layer of my skin because I kept re-doing my makeup and then my hair almost came undone when I put on my veil. I almost poked my eye out with my mascara brush and my mom had to put my earrings on because I was so nervous, my hands were shaking.   
  
LORELAI: Well, it was all worth it because you look stunning.  
  
SOOKIE: Thank you for coming early to calm me down and remind me to keep breathing.   
  
LORELAI: (calming) I've checked with the staff and everything is in perfect order. The guests have arrived and there haven't been any fistfights yet. You look absolutely beautiful and you're going to go out there and marry Jackson and have a wonderful life together.   
  
Lorelai gets misty-eyed and searches for a tissue.  
  
SOOKIE: Oh, no, you can't cry. If you cry, then I'll cry and I'll have to spend another hour fixing my makeup and there'll be a lot of angry, hungry people out there.  
  
LORELAI: Okay, no crying... at least no crying until after the ceremony.   
  
SOOKIE: You know my getting married won't change anything between us, right? You're my best friend in the world and I love you.  
  
LORELAI: Sookie, if you say things like that, I am going to start crying.  
  
SOOKIE: If you make me cry right before I walk out there, our friendship is over.  
  
LORELAI: Okay, deep breaths.  
  
Lorelai and Sookie take deep breaths.  
  
LORELAI: I'm good. How about you?   
  
SOOKIE: I'm good.  
  
LORELAI: So, are you ready to do this?  
  
SOOKIE: I'm as ready as I've ever been.  
  
LORELAI: Let's go.  
  
Lorelai and Sookie walk out of the dressing room.  
  
EXT. INDEPENDENCE INN - WEDDING - LATE AFTERNOON  
  
The music has stopped and all the guests are seated. Kirk has the video camera setup in the back. Drella and a violinist begin playing Canon in D. Rune and Jackson walk out to the altar. Taylor comes out and stands in front of Jackson. Lorelai walks down the aisle. She makes eye contact with her parents, Rory, and Luke. Sookie's father walks Sookie down the aisle, gives her a kiss and sits down next to Sookie's mother. The music ends and Sookie and Jackson turn to face each other.   
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
***************  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
EXT. INDEPENDENCE INN - WEDDING - LATE AFTERNOON  
  
The wedding ceremony is in progress. Jackson and Sookie are reciting their vows.  
  
TAYLOR: Repeat after me... I, Jackson, take thee, Sookie, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward...  
  
JACKSON: I, Jackson, take thee, Sookie, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward...  
  
TAYLOR: ...for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death us do part.  
  
JACKSON: ...for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death us do part.  
  
TAYLOR: Repeat after me... I, Sookie, take thee, Jackson, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward...  
  
SOOKIE: I, Sookie, take thee, Jackson, to be my husband, to have an to hold from this day forward...  
  
TAYLOR: ...for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death us do part.  
  
SOOKIE: ...for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death us do part.  
  
TAYLOR: Rune and Lorelai, please give Jackson and Sookie their respective rings.  
  
Lorelai gives Sookie her ring. Jackson looks over at Rune, who has his eyes closed. Jackson elbows him and Rune wakes up and gives Jackson the ring.  
  
TAYLOR: These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken. Jackson and Sookie, please repeat after me: "I give this ring in pledge of my love and devotion; with this ring I thee wed."  
  
JACKSON: (places the ring on Sookie's finger) I give this ring in pledge of my love and devotion; with this ring I thee wed.  
  
SOOKIE: (places the ring on Jackson's finger) I give this ring in pledge of my love and devotion; with this ring I thee wed.  
  
TAYLOR: Jackson and Sookie, now that you have heard and spoken these words of love and marriage, now that you have expressed your love in declaring your vows to one another, and now that you have celebrated your union by giving each other these beautiful rings, it is with great joy that I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jackson, you may kiss the bride.  
  
JACKSON: I love you.  
  
SOOKIE: I love you.  
  
Sookie and Jackson kiss.  
  
TAYLOR: Ladies and gentlemen, I have the honor to be the first to present to you Jackson and Sookie, husband and wife.  
  
Drella and the violinist play Ode to Joy. The guests stand and clap while Sookie and Jackson walk down the aisle, followed by Rune and Lorelai, and then Taylor.   
  
EXT. INDEPENDENCE INN - WEDDING RECEPTION - EARLY EVENING  
  
Taylor is the master of ceremonies. He's standing on the dance floor with a microphone. The wait staff is passing out glasses of champagne.  
  
TAYLOR: First, let me say to Sookie and Jackson, it was my pleasure to marry you and I'm touched that you asked me. Now, I believe the best man has a few words he'd like to share with Sookie and Jackson. Rune?  
  
Rune takes the microphone from Taylor.  
  
RUNE: (tapping the microphone) Is this thing still on?  
  
JACKSON: (to Sookie) I wish it wasn't.  
  
SOOKIE: Shh!  
  
RUNE: I want to say thank you to Jackson and Sookie. Thank you for taking me in when I didn't have a place to stay and finding me a job when I was out of work. Jackson, thank you for asking me to be your best man when I probably didn't deserve it. Sookie, I know there aren't many people unrelated to me that would put up with me for long periods of time. Jackson, you've found yourself a great woman. Don't let her go. (raises his glass) A toast to Sookie and Jackson. May you have many long and happy years together.  
  
The guests raise their glasses and drink. Jackson and Sookie are clearly touched by Rune's speech. Rune gives the microphone back to Taylor.  
  
RUNE: (to Lorelai) Top that.  
  
TAYLOR: And now, a few words from our maid of honor, Lorelai Gilmore.  
  
Taylor gives the microphone to Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: Sookie, I'm incredibly lucky and honored to call you my best friend. You've always stuck by me through thick and thin and have been so supportive of Rory and me. Jackson, you're a wonderful man. You make Sookie happier than I've ever seen her, and I thank you for that. Words can't express how happy I am for you both today. I know it sounds cliche, but you two were made for each other. I know you'll have a wonderful life together. I love you both. (raises her glass) To Sookie and Jackson.  
  
Lorelai and the guests drink. Sookie comes over and gives Rune and Lorelai hugs. Jackson takes the microphone from Lorelai.  
  
JACKSON: Hey, this is supposed to be a party. All of you know that Sookie and I will take it personally if you don't eat, drink, sing, and dance your hearts out today, so thank you all for coming and have a great time.  
  
Light dinner music starts playing in the background. Jackson gives the microphone to Taylor. The wedding party sits down at their tables.  
  
TAYLOR: As you can see, the food has been setup in a buffet style with different stations for each course, and doesn't everything look absolutely delicious? When I call out your table number, please proceed in an orderly fashion to the salad station and work your way clockwise towards the entrées... (continues talking)  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Luke and Lorelai's table. Seated at the table are Luke and Lorelai, Emily and Richard, Dean and Rory, and Jess and Lane.  
  
LUKE: (to Lorelai) Big day for Taylor. Justice of the Peace and Master of Ceremonies.  
  
LORELAI: He must be stopped.  
  
LUKE: Totally.  
  
TAYLOR: ...let's continue on to table number two.  
  
RORY: That's us.  
  
LORELAI: He must be stopped tomorrow. I'm starving and I don't want to risk losing our dining privileges.  
  
LUKE: Good thinking.  
  
Emily, Richard, Lorelai, Luke, Rory, Dean, Lane, and Jess stand up and proceed toward the food.  
  
TIME CUT TO:  
  
RECEPTION - APPROX. TWO HOURS LATER - EVENING  
  
Lively music is playing. People are dancing, including Sookie, Jackson, Michel, Lane, and Babette. Lights strung everywhere cast a soft glow. Lorelai sees Bootsy, Kirk, Taylor, Paris, Miss Patty, and Drella sitting at a table in the corner.  
  
LORELAI: (to Luke) I'm glad we went to this together.  
  
LUKE: Me too. (glances over at the singles table) I thought they were kidding about that.  
  
LORELAI: The singles table is no joke.  
  
RICHARD: Lorelai, you've done a splendid job arranging this affair. Everything has been wonderful.  
  
LORELAI: (looks left and right) Is there another Lorelai here?   
  
Rory raises her hand.  
  
EMILY: And I don't think I complimented you on your toast earlier. It was very touching.  
  
LORELAI: (looks left and right) Where's Kirk when you need him?   
  
EMILY: Lorelai, can you cut out the sarcasm for one night? We were simply paying you a compliment. I don't know why you find that so hard to believe.  
  
LORELAI: You're right, I'm sorry.  
  
EMILY: I'm right? (looks left and right, imitating Lorelai) Where's Kirk when you need him?  
  
LORELAI: Very funny.  
  
RORY: Good one, Grandma.  
  
EMILY: Thank you.  
  
RICHARD: Is Kirk the man with the video camera? If he asks me one more time to say a few words to the camera, I'm going to scream.  
  
EMILY: I couldn't agree more. He seems to steer clear of you, though, Luke. What's your secret?  
  
LUKE: I threatened him with bodily harm if he came anywhere near me with his camera.  
  
RICHARD: I'll have to keep that in mind at the next wedding we attend.  
  
RORY: Grandma, are you gonna dance?  
  
EMILY: Oh, I couldn't possibly. Look at them. They look ridiculous.  
  
They glance over to watch the people dancing. Miss Patty is leading Taylor onto the dance floor.  
  
LORELAI: Uh, oh. That could be trouble.  
  
LUKE: Big time.  
  
LORELAI: (sighs) What a great day.  
  
LUKE: (nods in agreement) It's been nice. Although I almost had to leave when you tried to get me out there to do the Electric Slide.  
  
LORELAI: I must've been drunk then.  
  
LUKE: That was 10 minutes ago.  
  
LORELAI: I sober up quickly.  
  
LUKE: Always a plus. (beat) I'm going to get a beer. Since you've sobered up, do you need... let me rephrase that... do you want a refill?   
  
LORELAI: Yes, please.  
  
LUKE: And before you ask, no, I won't dance even after a couple drinks.  
  
LORELAI: A mind reader, too. You are full of surprises today.  
  
LUKE: I'll be right back.  
  
Luke gets up to go to the bar.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Jackson walks up to Kirk, who is changing tapes on the video camera. Paris is standing next to Kirk with her camera.  
  
KIRK: I think we've got pictures and video of everyone that's here. Except for Luke, but I did get a close-up of the back of his head.  
  
JACKSON: That's great. Why don't you take a breather? The reception is almost over and you haven't had any fun yet.  
  
KIRK: I know, but I'm the videographer.  
  
JACKSON: Why don't you just place the camera somewhere where you can film the dancing? That way, you're doing your job and you can still have some fun. (to Paris) And you've had to gone through at least twenty rolls of film. I think we've got enough pictures.  
  
Jackson starts walking back to the dance floor.  
  
JACKSON: Come on, join us!  
  
KIRK: Okay, thanks, I'll be right there.  
  
Kirk finishes inserting the new video and places the camera on a table and joins the dancing. Paris looks undecided. Then she puts the camera down and joins the others dancing.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Bootsy is at the bar, talking to the female bartender.  
  
BOOTSY: So, listen, if you're not doing anything later, would you want to-   
  
BARTENDER: No.  
  
BOOTSY: Okay then.  
  
Bootsy turns around to watch the dancing. Luke walks up to the bar and orders two drinks.  
  
BOOTSY: Hello, Luke. Having fun?  
  
LUKE: Yeah, sure. How about you?  
  
BOOTSY: Absolutely. So, how's it going with Lorelai?  
  
LUKE: What are you talking about?  
  
BOOTSY: I've known you my whole life. Are you trying to tell me you don't have a big crush on her?  
  
LUKE: I do not... and shut up.  
  
Luke gets the drinks and returns to the table.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Sookie is on the dance floor. She's looking around for Lorelai and Rory. She looks over to their table and sees all the Gilmores sitting down.  
  
SOOKIE: (yells from the dance floor) Hey, all you Gilmore girls! Get out here and shake your booties!  
  
Lorelai stands up.  
  
LORELAI: It's a crime to say no to the bride on her wedding day. As maid of honor, I'm required to enforce the bride's orders, so move it you two.  
  
Rory stands up.  
  
RORY: Yes, ma'am.  
  
EMILY: Oh, all right, if it's a crime.  
  
Emily stands up and they go over and start dancing. Richard, Dean, Luke, and Jess watch.  
  
RICHARD: Three generations of Gilmore Girls. That's quite a sight to behold.  
  
Luke, Dean, and Jess nod their heads in agreement.   
  
TIME CUT TO:  
  
RECEPTION - FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
Luke is talking to Miss Patty and Taylor. Lane leaves the dance floor and sits down at the table next to Jess.  
  
RORY: You're breaking a sweat out there.  
  
Lane takes a drink of water.  
  
LANE: I can hardly believe my mom actually let me go, so I have to enjoy myself while I can. (to Jess) Are you sure I can't talk you into getting out there?  
  
JESS: I'm positive.  
  
LORELAI: You sound just like Luke. Where'd he go, anyway?  
  
JESS: Miss Patty asked me three times where he was. She might have finally gotten a hold of him.  
  
Lorelai looks around and sees Miss Patty talking to Luke and Taylor. Luke looks over at Lorelai pleadingly to get him out of the conversation.  
  
LORELAI: Poor guy. I think Miss Patty is trying to convince Taylor to perform another ceremony.  
  
The music stops and everyone clears the dance floor except for Sookie and Jackson. Sookie has a microphone in her hand.  
  
SOOKIE: I know the bride and groom don't usually give speeches, but I just wanted to thank you all for coming to our wedding. This has been the happiest day of our lives and to have all our friends and family here to share it with us is a dream come true.   
  
Sookie gets choked up and hands the microphone to Jackson.  
  
JACKSON: Thank you all for all the kind words and blessings you've given us today. I'm sorry the night has to end, but unfortunately, it's about that time. I hope you'll join Sookie and I in one last dance.  
  
Sookie and Jackson walk out to the middle of the dance floor. "Crazy Love" by Van Morrison begins playing.   
  
Sookie and Jackson are staring into each other's eyes. They look incredibly happy. Others start joining the dance floor, including Sookie and Jackson's parents, Miss Patty and Taylor, Babette and Morey, Kirk and Paris, and Bootsy and Drella.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Richard and Emily get up to dance. Dean and Rory follow. Jess stands up, crooks his arm out to Lane and nods his head towards the dance floor in a friendly gesture. Lane nods, links her arm with his and they go out to the dance floor.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Luke looks over at Lorelai and she smiles at him. He walks over to her and she looks up at him, surprised and hopeful. He holds out his hand to ask her to dance. She puts her hand in his and he leads her out to the dance floor. They begin dancing and Lorelai puts her head on Luke's shoulder.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
Mia is smiling, taking this all in. She looks over at Emily, who is also watching Luke and Lorelai. Mia feels a little bit sad because she knows her role in Lorelai's life is not going to be the same anymore. Emily glances over at Mia and nods in an acknowledgement of all that Mia has done for Lorelai. Mia nods back.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Luke and Lorelai pull back and look at each other. Lorelai gives Luke a big, slow smile that lights up her eyes and Luke smiles back. Lorelai puts her head back against Luke's shoulder, feeling content, happy, and safe with him. Lorelai looks over and makes eye contact with Rory and Emily. The three smile at each other, close their eyes and keep dancing.  
  
Pull back to show everyone dancing. Time the fade out to the end of the song.  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
END OF EPISODE 


End file.
